


Surprises

by Secret Pies (The_Walking_Pies), The_Walking_Pies



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gangbang, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Mating Cycles/In Heat, POV Second Person, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Unplanned Pregnancy, Werewolves, Worgen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Walking_Pies/pseuds/Secret%20Pies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Walking_Pies/pseuds/The_Walking_Pies
Summary: You're a cursed Gilnean citizen who recently woke up in the stocks after being fed the potion to regain your mind. Only to find you're heavily pregnant with no memories of your time running feral in the woods. While trying to come to terms, you struggle to remember what happened.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to do a short prologue. I know this is lame but if I don't post it I never will. It's not going to be a very long story, will probably have the rest up tomorrow.
> 
> Whether there's actually any noncon is this story is up for debate, but here will be at times very dubious consent. All sex is wanted but the characters are at the mercy of instinct, aphrodisiacs, heat cycles, etc. I'll add warnings to specific chapters. Stay safe!

You blink, mind hazy, feeling as if you've overslept. Yawning, you rub at one eye, or you try to but your arms are trapped. Heavy wood presses painfully into your neck as you thrash wildly, trying to free yourself. 

"You're alright." A man says in a soothing voice, hands outstretched like he's trying to calm a spooked animal. "Calm down, please. I can't release you until you've come to your senses." 

You swallow back a growl building in your throat and stop thrashing. Panicking will do you no good, you need to figure out what's happened. It's difficult to turn your head to look around, but you've realized you're in stocks. You feel strange, a bit queasy, and out of the corner of your eye you spot the claws of a worgen. Except...those are your hands. The last of the fog lifts from your brain as you realize what you are. Your tongue explores its new mouth, tracing the long fangs. 

"I- what happened?" Your voice croaks with disuse, coming out so deep and gravely you barely recognize it as your own.

The man's shoulder's relax and he gives you a tired smile. "I'm going to let you out now, then we can talk." He reaches slowly to unlock the stocks and lifts up the bar. Free, you stretch strange and aching limbs with a satisfied sigh.

With no small amount of dread, your eyes take in your new form. Your fingers are longer, ending in wicked claws. 

"Ah- first thing would be to get you some clothes. I'm afraid dressing a feral worgen isn't easy." He winces, rubbing at the back of his head. 

You hadn't even realized with the fur blocking the wind and chill from your skin. But now you look down in horror at your exposed breasts, the fur sparse around your swollen nipples. Your swollen stomach juts out below your breasts, and you see four more nipples. You stare in horror, embarrassment about your nudity forgotten, unsure how to process this. You're pregnant, and fairly far along you think from the swell of your gravid belly. 

"H-how long?" You whisper. "How long have I been like this?"

"Oh- um pregnant? We're not entirely sure. A worgen? About a year."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this whole chapter then lost it somehow >:/
> 
> Warnings: Flashbacks and references of dubious consent. The sex occurred when no one was in their right mind and so unable to consent.

"A year?" You gape, it feels like yesterday you were fleeing Gilneas. You try to recall past that but the memories slip away like smoke through your fingers. 

"I'm sorry." He doesn't meet your eyes. "We- well Krennan, I'm just an apprentice, came up with a potion to restore the feral worgen's senses. He's still working on a cure, but he's a genius, I have full faith in him."

"I was feral?" With growing dread you're starting to realize how you spent that lost year. "Will I regain my memories?"

"Your mind was shrouded during that time, think of it as sleepwalking. Whatever happened, some things are better left forgotten." His eyes widen as he realizes you're still naked, he grabs a blanket and tosses it your way. You wrap it around your body gratefully. 

"First, we should take you to get checked out by the healers. They'll give you some proper clothes. If you have any questions you can come and ask for Krennan. Or well if he's busy, ask for Alfred Harlow. That's me." He rambles.

"Clothes would be good." You interrupt, too preoccupied to worry about politeness. 

"Of course." Alfred laughs nervously before leading you to the healer's tent. He catches the attention of a old woman working there and he pulls her aside. They're clearly talking about you, glancing ever so often in your direction. The old woman's face is sour like she's bitten into something rotten. You look away, taking in the bustling, crowded tent. Humans and worgen patients alike lay in bed. 

They come back and the old woman beckons for you to follow, leading you to a bed in the back corner. She draws the curtain blocking you from view. "I'll bring some clothes." She says coldly. 

"Wait...could I have a mirror?" You ask. She narrows her eyes and looks like she's going to say something but simply nods and ducks through the curtain. 

___

A few minutes later, she returns with a folded dress and a pocket mirror. "Don't put it on yet, Doris will need to examine you." She warns before leaving you alone again. The dress is plain and starchy but it's clean and that's all you ask for at this point. Putting the dress aside, you flip the mirror open. A foreign face stares back at you. Your fur is close to your hair color and your eyes are the same color, but you'd never recognize yourself. You curl your lip and examine your new teeth. You've been remade into something made for destruction and killing. Instead you're growing new life in your belly. This isn't real, you're going to wake up and be back in your bed. You shut your eyes, take a deep breath, and open them again. You're still in the medic tent, still a monster. 

Hysteria and a sick curiosity drives you to explore the rest of your body. Your arms are longer but the shape is unchanged. Still 10 fingers, albeit long and clawed. Your breasts are considerably bigger but you know pregnancy can do that. Fur covers them but it's sparse around the areola, showing off your swollen pink nipples. You run a hesitant finger around your left nipple and gasp at the feeling of your claw dragging at the skin. A few drops of milk trickles out and you stare stupefied at it. Without thinking, you squeeze it, gently tugging. 

_An insistent mouth sucks greedily at your breast as his cock pounds into you. You're unsure why they've grown so fond of your breasts, but lately all of them are taking turns suckling them. Nothing ever happens but still they try. Suddenly his hips stop and he sucks harder, his cock sits warm and heavy inside you. _

_You whimper, frustrated. Something's different, you feel a drag in your breast and milk fills his greedy mouth. He groans and comes immediately, member swelling inside you to keep you locked to him. Your own orgasm follows quickly and it's so good but too much. His mouth is warm and the milk flowing from your breasts is unlike anything you've felt. His swollen knot brushes against your clit as he rocks back and forth, making sure you can't go anywhere. You pant, baring your neck to him in submission but he keeps rocking and sucking. Your body gets warm and you whimper as you feel another orgasm building. _

You come back to your senses, gasping and sweating on the bed. That vision? memory? had felt so real. Milk leaks from all 6 nipples, staining your fur. To your shame, your body has reacted accordingly. Your slick cunt throbs, aching for something to fill it. You clench your thighs, ignoring the need leaking out from between them. You use the sheet to wipe the milk off, examining the 4 new ones. They look like a dog's, not like your two human breasts but still produce milk apparently. 

A rustling of the curtain interrupts your thoughts and you whirl your head to see a worgen woman enter. Her nose twitches and you realize with horror she can smell the milk and arousal coming from you. She doesn't comment, instead says with a smile. "I'm Doris, it's nice to meet you."


	3. Chapter 3

You mumble a greeting, shame and lust churning in your stomach. 

She examines you in silence before stepping back. "I'd say you're about 5-6 months along."

"What? That can't right, I'm huge!" You gape at her. "And my milk's already come in." You say sheepishly. 

"It's uncommon for a worgen woman to only carry one baby, on average they carry 3-5. Biggest litter I saw was 9."

_Like a dog, _you think bitterly. You feel like throwing up, one was bad enough. "Could I find the father?" You were both out of your minds but hopefully he'll step up and take responsibility anyway.

"That'd be... difficult. It's very likely there's multiple fathers and tracking down even one would likely be fruitless."

You didn't know it was possible for your heart to sink further. "I was a virgin, now you're telling me I was a whore?! Fucking every man I came across?" Your voice breaks. There's no going back to your friends and family, not like this.

"It wasn't your fault." Doris says gently. "We go into heat every six months and especially without your human mind, you didn't have a chance of resisting instinct."

"I was literally a bitch in heat?!" You shout, hysterical now and quickly cover your mouth realizing the whole tent has likely heard your outburst. You're weeping now and Doris hands you a handkerchief. 

"I know this is hard, but we'll support you. There's a few other worgen who've come back pregnant, they can help you adjust and prepare."

You hiccup and more milk leaks from your breasts. You try to cover yourself. "W-what about the milk? I thought it wasn't supposed to come in until the end of the pregnancy?"

Doris grimaces and avoids your eyes. "Ah well. With enough encouragement your body can be tricked into thinking you need to start producing milk now. I'm afraid we're low on supplies, you'll have to express the milk yourself until we can get herbs that will stop it."

"Encouragement?" You remember the memory from before, the worgen suckling and teasing your breasts as he fucked you. 

_He groans low and encouraging as he continues to suck milk from your breast. His swollen cock ties the two of you together, still pumping his hot seed into you. You're already pregnant but that doesn't seem to stop them from trying to keep breeding you. The smell of your milk attracts the others and they swarm around you, pushing and shoving to grab a teat. There's six of them now licking and sucking on every teat. You throw your head back, lost in the feeling of being so completely used. _

You whimper and squeeze your thighs together harder, trying to keep the arousal at bay. These memories should disgust you but there's so much pleasure in them, it's hard to deny the lust you feel. Your body has been trained, you reason to yourself, to be wet and ready. Eventually you'll get over it. 

Doris clears her throat and you feel your skin burn with embarrassment underneath your fur. "Put your clothes on and we'll find you a place to sleep tonight. Any more questions?"

You open and close your mouth, unsure if you should broach the topic. Fuck it, you don't exactly have any dignity left anymore to preserve. "I'm having flashbacks. Of my time living in the wild, I mean. But the alchemist said I shouldn't remember anything."

Doris snorts. "The alchemists are smart don't get me wrong, but they can't understand something they haven't experienced. It's very common, you likely won't ever remember everything, but things will start coming back to you. Maybe not all the details, but strong feelings and emotions never really leave you. Our minds weren't gone in that time, just sleeping while our wild instincts held the reins."

"Oh." Is all you say. You'd like to say you're going to dread these flashbacks if they're all like this, but the spark of arousal in your belly tells a different tale.


	4. Chapter 4

_Something's wrong you realize as soon as you open your eyes. Your dreams, distorted and confusing as always, had a desperation to them not born of fear or bloodlust. The dreams slip away but you feel... sick. You shiver despite the warmth of your sleeping packmates surrounding you, You're too warm actually and you shake free, ignoring the sleepy growls and grumbles from the worgen you've disturbed. _

_The sun is starting to set and the day cools but your discomfort only grows. A heavy ache has grown in you, below your stomach. You get a drink from the stream, dunking your face in the crisp clear water. The water feels scalding and shake it off with a whimper. You struggle to get back to the den, woozy and sick. It reminds you of the beginning of your existence, cracking bones, screams, and howling wolves._

_Your pack is all awake now and they look at you with hunger in their eyes. You whine at them, you think you may be dying. You try to curl back up but Alpha approaches, towering over you. He smells different but you don't mind, there's something intoxicating about his new musk. He firmly flips you on your back and grabs your legs, forcing them to spread. You whine, with confusion and a need you don't understand. _

_His cold nose prods your slit and oh. He starts licking at your entrance, tongue prodding clumsily but enthusiastically. Your hips buck, in return he growls and holds you down. His warm tongue delves into your burning cunt and he only gives you a few more licks before he withdraws his head. You whimper, desperate for that feeling again. Your skin feels on fire now and the ache has turned into a desperate need._

_He flips you again, onto your stomach and before you can regain your bearing you feel something hard slam into your cunt. You yelp, claws scrambling for purchase he starts fucking you hard. You're stretched out around him, slick and ready but oh so tight. His balls hit you with every thrust and your body shakes with his force. He reaches down and grabs your scruff between his teeth. It doesn't hurt but his message is clear, don't go anywhere. _

_You relax, letting him slam in and out of you. This you realized, was what you needed. He doesn't last very long, his hips stutter, his thrusts getting faster and deeper. A growl and he spills into you, hot and wet. You can feel him swell and you moan as he stretches you apart even further. His knot presses into your clit and you come with a shudder. _

_He tugs gently, making sure you're stuck to him and then relaxes. It's relieved that deep ache inside you and the steady warmth still flowing inside you is nice. But his knot is still grinding into your clit everytime he moves slightly and it's maddening. You'll feel a warmth spread in your belly and your vision dim only for him to stop, leaving you constantly on the edge of orgasm. You're needy and desperate for more. _

_Eventually the flow of his seed ebbs and his knot shrinks, letting him pull out. He shakes himself off, leaving you to collapse on the floor, his cum leaking out of you. The rest of the pack has been watching and now that Alpha's done with you, it's their turn. They growl and push at each other, rushing towards you. Grey grabs your thighs, bringing your cunt up to meet his mouth. His tongue dives right in, furling and unfurling as he cleans you out. Each wants his seed to be the one to take hold. You shudder around his tongue as your come but he doesn't pause, just keeps diving in to remove the loads of cum stuffed into you by Alpha. You can't even catch your breath before his long tongue hits a spot inside you and your vision goes white as you come again. You're overly sensitive and you squirm against him but he grips you tighter. You come apart as he pulls his tongue out and it slides against your engorged clit. _

_Satisfied with his work he lines up and slides into you. He's more gentle than Alpha but he's still firm and know what he wants. Cream sees his chance and angles himself, slipping his cock into your sex alongside Grey. You let out a moan torn between human and animal as your cunt is forced to stretch and accommodate both of them. Their cocks rub against each other, spurring them both on to rut into you desperately. _

_When they finally come, knots both swelling to stretch you further than ever before, you're a mess. You shake with pleasure and overstimulation, more intense than you thought possible. You can feel the cum inside you, more than you thought you could hold but their two knots keep it from leaking out. You're so full of cum and cocks your stomach is distended. A desperate whine bubbles out of your throat. Grey bows his head, licking a careful path around your left nipple. Cream follows his lead and tends to your right breast. _

_Grey is careful, as he tantalizingly plays with the nipple with his clever tongue. Cream nips and sucks, tugging just enough to be on the verge of uncomfortable. You writhe but their cocks keep you locked to them and you're completely at their mercy. Every movement you make causes their cocks to shift slightly, rubbing against your clit. Your orgasm is almost violent this time, your body overworked and shaking as you howl in pleasure. The two males seem pleased and continue eagerly to play with your body until they're spent and can pull out. _

_More come to take their place, each one licking you clean before mounting. It seems to go on forever and you've come more times than you would have thought possible. As the last one slides out of you and walks away, you lie on your back, panting. Your thoroughly used cunt is swollen and leaking the combined fluids. Just as your close your eyes, ready to rest at last you feel your hips being lifted up. That's all the warning you get before Alpha lines himself up and thrusts into you hard. He's merciless this time, pounding into you with such force your teeth rattle. Your claws scramble for purchase. His breathing gets harsher and he's just on the edge when he pulls out. Your cunt throbs as it clenches down on the sudden void left but before you can whine your displeasure he turns you face down and slides back into you. At this angle he goes so deep you keen. When he comes he bites down on your scruff, his message to you and his pack clear. You're his and he's only allowing them to use you. You can feel his heavy breath on your neck as his knot stretches you open. _

_He hadn't bothered to lick you clean and his cum adds to the rest still inside you. Your stomach swells and it soothes your addled brain. Instinctively you know this is what you and the rest of the pack wanted. You'll carry their pups for them. When he deflates, he doesn't pull out, he grunts as he keeps fucking you with his soft cock until you can feel it harden inside you again. The others watch him fuck you greedily, tugging at their own swollen cocks, hoping for another turn. _

_______

When you wake there is a soft bed beneath you. Another dream or memory? Whatever it was it's left you wet and wanting. It's perverse but never have you felt so desired, so full. You glance over at the other bed seeing your new roomate has already woken up and left, leaving you alone. Your clawed hand finds your hot cunt and you carefully roll a padded finger over your clit. Your empty cunt throbs and for a wild moment you wish you were back in that cave. You muffle your cries into the pillow as you climax. Your roll over, feeling flushed with shame and exertion. Your gravid stomach unhelpfully reminds you of the consequences and you sober up.

You pull on the dress given to you yesterday and head down the hallway. This had been an inn once but it'd been turned into temporary housing for refugees like you. It'd been late last night when you arrived and now in the light of morning you were anxious about meeting the others staying here. A faint cry pricks your ears. It sounds faintly like an infant but it's distorted and strange. Similar cries echo it and curiosity overtakes you. You follow the sound until you reach the last door on the left. The door is wide open and a worgen sits cross-legged on the bed. Her top is pulled down to expose her breasts. She cradles two babies to her top breasts as two more balanced on her lap suckle on her smaller teets. 

Her narrowed eyes take in your swollen stomach and she relaxes. "Come in, I won't bite." She snorts at her own joke.

You duck your head and obey silently, stepping into the room. Your eyes still haven't left the babes at her breasts, they're smaller than a human baby and covered in fur. They look more like wolf pups than human infants you realize and you suppress a shudder.

"You like them? My little souvenirs from my time in the wild." She says derisively but her eyes are fond as she gazes upon them. You nod stiffly, unsure what to say so you just watch. "Ever been pregnant before?" Her sudden and direct question confuses you but you answer honestly. 

"No."

"Didn't think so. I was once before, when I was a human. It helped but nothing can really prepare you for this. The teeth alone..." She winces as she plucks a wriggling babe from her breast. "Sit, stay awhile, I'll answer any questions you have." 


End file.
